space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 3
Episode 3 - The Space Noobs perform a Hard Insertion on Jupiter Station. Spacedate: 4257.074.08.12 Gearing Up with a round of Weapon & Armor Upgrades, the Boreas' new Marine Squad is Tasked with Boarding the Station, Assessing the Situation, and Making Contact with the GFP Embasador. To Aid them in their Mission, M.C. Scotty provides them with a pair of unique Uni-Tools. One Unit is programmed only to Identify Ultron Virus Infected Wireless Nodes, Transmit the Crawler Anti-Virus, (Range: 10), and then Wipe it's own Memory. The other Unit has had its Soft Port removed, and replaced with what has been newly named a 'Hard Port', which attaches to the first Unit with some sort of Crazy Retractable Wire System. This one is programmed only to Re-Install the O/S and the Anti-Virus on the first, forming an Un-Infectable Closed Loop System. The Noobs were able to eke out a Block waiting for them to be ready at least. Spacedate: 4257.074.12.37 Only 2 Redshirts in the Shuttle, Suits Upstairs must be Worried, Hoarding them All Up. A quick trip to the Station, and Link-Up it is. Actually kind of a Gentle Insertion, No Resistance. A few Malfunctioning Equipment Related Skill Challenges and No Harm Done later and the Noobs have reached the Forward Docking Hub. The Ultron-Spiked Security System there Proved Effective however, and things Looked Dire until they finally remembered their Mission Specific Equipment Package. Once they figured out how to use the Anti-Virus Equipment to Disable the Threats in their Path, a Good Navigation Roll was all that was required to Traverse the Hubs of the Central Section and Descend to the West Central Hub of the Forward Hab Section. Spacedate: 4257.074.13.16 Still Riding the earlier Stellar Nav Check, we soon arrive at the North Concourse, where the Local Marine Detachment seemed in an uneasy state of Hostile Wariness towards the Terran Guards at the other end of the Hall. Members of the Station's Fast Acting Response Tactical Squadron, they represent the Amalgamated Security Services, the Military Force of the Corporate United Nations of Terra. No Unnecessary Violence was Instigated however, so the Noobs were escorted in to the GFP Embassy without Incident. It was there that they met both Ambassador Lupis and the Local Marine Commander, Gunnery Sargent Dunford. Once the Sit Rep was Repped, the Admiral declared "This may be the Gravest Threat to the Federation in 4,000 Years!", and charged across the Hall to Discuss with the Ranking Terran on the Station, Commander Burke. (Un)Pleasantries were Exchanged, and the Base Commander seemed None Too Happy to have his Station Saved by a Bunch of Aliens, especially a Pack of Noobs Fresh from the Core! Spacedate: 4257.074.13.47 Comander Burke begrudgingly identified the Key Com Nodes for Decontamination, and The Admiral had Gunney Dunford order the Noob Squad to do a Sweep of the Station. It Started with Running the Anti-Virus on a Concealed Unit in the GFP Embassy, and then the Noobs moved on to the Conduit Tunnels Aft of the North Concourse. The Com Node was at the back of a Disused Area, next to the Cardboard Shack of a Space Hobo. He proved to Be Of No Useful Information however, so it was back into the Conduit Tunnels and on to the Next Com Node. Episode 3 Epilogue As the Marine Squad Presses On, suddenly they are Ambushed by Hostile Conduit Worms! Has Sprout been Right All Along? 4 Generic Points added on the Space Fleet PC Tracking Page, (1 Combat). Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet